USAball
USAball |nativename = United States of America |founded = July 4, 1776 |image = USAball.png |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = Ignorant, Arrogant, War Lover, Imperialistic (like his father), Hypocrite, but also a Democracy Fan, Generous, Optimistic and a Hardworker |language ='Official Language:' none de jure Primary Language: English de facto Secondary Languages: Some Spanish Sinitic Languages (1%) |capital = Washington DCball |affiliation = NATOball UNball OASball |religion = All of them (but mostly Christianity) |friends = Pretty much everyone, but the more important one: Canadaball Franceball UKball Germanyball Italyball Spainball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball Taiwanball Japanball South Koreaball Philippinesball Australiaball New Zealandball Liberiaball |enemies = M'fuckin Terrorists Palestineball Russiaball Syriaball Iranball Chinaball North Koreaball Venezuelaball Mexicoball Formerly: British Empireball CSAball Nazi Germanyball Empire of Japanball Sovietball Ba'athist Iraqball Gaddafiball |likes = FREEDOM, Oil, Gays, Capitalism, Civil Rights, McDonald's and other fast food restaurants, DEMOCRACY, My constitution, Invading LIBERATING other countries from terrorists and commies, American football, Nukes, Guns , Fucking its own net neutrality, political correctness WAR , Slovenes, Czechs, TF2 Soldier |hates = Communists, Fascists, Terrorists, Illegal Immigrants, Diets, Fake News, 9/11, ISIS, White Supremacy, White Nationlists, Neo-Nazis, KKK, Confederency, Trinidad and Tobagoball (because of him I'm out of the 2018 Russia World Cup), being called fat |onlypredecessor = Thirteen Coloniesball |predicon = ColAmerica |predecessor = Thirteen Coloniesball |successor = |intospace = “That's one small step for man; one giant leap for mankind” WE WERE FIRST IN SPACE ON THE MOON AND MARS |bork = Burger burger/hot dog hot dog/Football football |food = Hamburgers, Apple Pies, Bacon, Hot Dogs, Donuts and a lot of junk foods more |status = |caption = LONG LIVE MURICA!}} USAball, also known as Americaball, USball, or 'Muricaball, is a large countryball located in North America. USAball is a common character that employs the general stereotypes of Americans. He loves oil, freedom, democracy, and hamburgers, and loathes communism and anyone who opposes him. USAball is often portrayed in the Polandball universe as loud and sometimes rude, but a logical and multiculturalist character who is strong and cool. He is sometimes drawn as a blob in reference to the fat American stereotype. He can be kind of belligerent sometimes. He is very important to the history of democracy, he usually has an invited presence, as he always mentions his freedom and making peace USAball is one of the richest countryballs on Earth and leads the world with his economy. At times, he makes exceptions with who he leads, giving him both allies and enemies. These enemies have fought USAball several times, and because of this, USAball enjoys war. It is a common joke on an international level that USAball will get into wars, which has some truth, as USAball is hardly ever not involved at some level in at least 1 war. USAball, being an important world power, is part of the G8 G20, United Nations, NATO, and other countryball clubs. He holds a large military presence and defends his clay with aggressive honor. Personality USAball used to be UKball's most rebellious son, and even today this is reflected in his independent and individualistic attitude symbolized by his cool shades. He is not very bright, showing ignorance of smaller countries. Despite being generally more brawn than brains, he has a large and idealistic imagination, allowing him to invent plenty of things that helped him to be able to compete with other countries. He is often depicted as coveting oil very much, to the point of declaring war just for it. Despite being somewhat selfish and often making fun of them, USAball does care for his friends very much. USAball is often competitive and likes challenges, which reflects his support for Capitalism, this often prompts his aggressive behavior and results in pride in his hard work that most other countryballs see as "dickish". From being prideful, which results in his large ego, he often regrets his past actions, but would also take literally decades to apologize for any wrongdoing. Despite this, USAball has an outgoing attitude and friendly behavior to other countries that treats him as an ally. From this, he likes to reward other friendly countryballs (and himself) based off of merit; such as giving Japanball back Okinawaball for its good behavio, or rewarding Philippinesball for its loyalty and compensation for Japanese occupation. He also loves to prove other countryballs wrong, such as the World largest Dam (Hoover Dam), World's longest railroad (at the time, Transcontinental Railroad), and actually reaching the moon. He did all this because, as said before he likes challenges (not because it was easy, but because it was hard). USAball was also adventurous and loved to explore and learn more about the unknown. This was reflected in his movement in western expansion throughout North America and his interests in space. However, on the other hand, underneath his “ego mask”, USAball can be quite insecure, and, as said before, he often regrets his past actions. He can also be very paranoid about things strange to him, such as calling out 3ball for being demons, his fear of communism (which resulted in McCarthyism), and, since 9/11, his growing paranoia for terrorism and Muslims resulted in heavy surveillance even for what he thought was his friends and family. His fear for his own life (and way of life) and the stress of responsibility of being one of the world’s leading superpowers could be so bad that he tends to monitor his neighbors for anything suspicious. However, he is experiencing something similar to a Midlife Crisis. USAball is slowly becoming more sensitive to outside judgement, and the holding the burden of most of the world's problems for decades has caused USAball to slowly lose confidence in himself, but also make him easily provocative to act aggressively. However, USAball is showing signs of growing humbleness in the last few years and desires to try to make things right in the Middle-east and in Europe. However, it turned out from the humbleness of 2012, his conflicted behavior met a new conclusion and a period of uncertainty. From a period of uncertainty, the US does what he does best. He eventually took the path of rebelling against the establishment from all sides. In the end, he turned a new leaf from the 2016 election and elected a new unexpected, radical president... much to the shock from other countryballs around him. From 2016, it is clear that USAball has developed some sort of split-personality disorder. He is also quite resentful by the world around him, however, he plans to change all of that. History 'Early Colonial History' (1513-1754) Before USAball was born and Pilgrims settled in Massachusettsball, his clay was home to many tribes of 3ball and 7balls, who lived in peace until 1492, when Genoaball landed in the West Indies. In 1513, Spainball landed in Florida, and was followed shortly by Franceball and Englandball, who established settlements on the East Coast of North America in the later 16th century. Englandball's Roanoke colony is famous for having disappeared in 1585. By the mid-1600s, North America had been settled by European balls, with Spainball in Mexicoball's future clay, Central America and the future clays of the American states of Floridaball, Texasball, Coloradoball, Californiaball, Nevadaball , New Mexicoball and Utahball. At sthe ame time Franceball claimed the Louisianaball Territory and Canadaball's future clay, and UKball claimed the East coast. Englandball's son, Colonial Americaball was really influenced by his father's Protestantism which was picked up by him in 1620. He lived through his father's Commonwealth phase (1649-1660) and eventually fought wars on his behalf with New Franceball (future Quebecball) in the later part of the 17th century, such as King William's War and Queen Anne's War in Canadaball's future clay. In 1692, Colonial USAball held the remarkable Salem Witch Trials, but moved on from that nonsense, and by 1735 he was UKball's richest and most successful colony, through the slave trade of 8balls. 'Independence' (1754-1789) In 1754, Franceball fought UKball in the Seven Years' War, and Colonial Americaball was involved on behalf of his father. He fought Franceball's son New Franceball again, and when they won in 1763, New Franceball was forcibly adopted by UKball, who had to raise taxes from Colonial Americaball to cover his expenses, as well as pay for the Seven Years' War. These tax hikes included the 1763 Stamp Act, and indirectly the 1766 Quartering Act, which Colonial USAball called the 'Intolerable Acts', despite both being repealed. Things came to a head in 1770 after the Boston Massacre, and when Colonial USAball received a tea tax from UKball, he rebelled and threw all of UKball's tea into Boston harbour in 1773. This resulted in tensions rising between father and son, until they erupted in 1775 at Lexington and Concord. In 1776, Colonial USAball declared his independence and renamed himself USAball, and Moroccoball was the first country to recognize its independence. USAball beat UKball in the Revolutionary War of American Independence. He managed to become friends with Russian Empireball through trade and he even visited him and Tsarina Catherine II (Even though he indirectly supported USAball for the rest of the revolutionary war), sadly, he continued struggling in the war for about a year or so. Eventually, UKball was defeated at Saratoga in 1777, causing Franceball to directly start supporting USAball, along with Dutch Republicball and Spainball. He also got help from some really cool pirates to a lesser extent. In 1781, UKball was cornered at Yorktown by USAball and France who blocked his fleet and joined a professional army to USAball's volunteers. Rumor has it that in the Siege of Yorktown USAball fought head to head with his father's army and killed them all and almost killing his own father, forcing him to surrender and give USAball his independence in 1783. He was so angry at this he refused to sit for the picture of the Treaty of Parisball which gave USAball his independence formally. USAball spent the next few years trying to establish himself as a nation, and became a republic rather than a monarchy, like all his father's friends, staying the only republican ball in the world until the bankrupt Franceball had a change of personality in 1789. 'The Early Years (1789-1825)' In the 1790s, USAball was independent, but financially and economically crippled, as he tried to establish ties with continental European balls. He started making his coins in 1792, and by 1796, he had started exploring and colonising the land as far as the Ohio territory. In 1800, he started to design his new capital city, Washington D.C., and in 1803, Franceball, isolated against a giant european coalition, sold him the Louisiana territory for 15 million US dollars, doubling the size of his clay. In 1809 however, after run-ins with the Barbary pirates and UKball's navy, USAball's diplomatic skills were put to the test, and in 1812, after an attempted invasion of his brother British North Americaball (future Canadaball), UKball invaded, and helped burn down USAball's White House in 1814. The War of 1812 ended in 1815 with ties established between father and son. USAball then wrote the Monroe Doctrine in 1823 to prevent another such invasion, after inventing the steamship in 1817. Manifest Destiny, and Civil War ' '(1825-1865) In the 1830s, USAball started to remove 7balls from his clay by displacing them westwards, and in 1833 the 7balls embarked on the famous Trail of Tears. However, USAball felt obligated to manifest destiny and set off in a wagon to explore the Midwest in the 1840s. He won a war against Mexicoball in 1846, adopting his rebellious son Texasball and discovered gold in the raped Californiaball's clay in 1848-49. This led to the California Gold Rush, and in 1853 he purchased some land from Mexicoball with that gold. The same year he opened up Japanball to trade. In 1840 he held set Liberiaball free, after sending some of his 8ball slaves there in 1822, as well as having secured his North-Eastern border with UKball via the 1842 Webster-Abshruton Treaty. USAball now touching every body of water near him started to fill out, as at this point USAball was still pretty lean, and make himself at home on his new clay. As he was filling out he had some growing pains, and some of his stateballs started to fight over their self-severity, as USAball was a pretty chill parent. The main argument, of self-sovereignty, that the stateballs had was over slavery, which USAball left alone because he did really didn’t have a strong opinion of 8balls or any slaves at the time because he just grew up with slavery as a norm. So holding to his neutrality he let the new states choose to allow or disallow slaves when they joined, but once they did they were pretty much left that way to keep a balance. This lead to the Mason-Dixon agreement, and the Missouri Compromise. An equal number of slave-owning stateballs and free stateballs would maintain a delicate balance. However, when Kansasball was formally adopted by the Union, he chose to become a free stateball, upsetting the balance, and causing a crisis in 1856-1857. Missouriball and the other slave-owning stateball soon protested to USAball. In 1861, the free stateballs and slave-owning stateballs had finally had enough, and the slave-owning Southern stateballs seceded from USAball's clay, forming CSAball. The first shots were exchanged at Fort Sumter in mid-1861, and CSAball initially gained the upper hand against the divided USAball, who eventually struck back at the Battles of Antietam and Shiloh the following year. UKball and Franceball considered helping CSAball briefly, but decided against it. In 1863, USAball proclaimed the 8balls in CSAball's clay to be free, after the Battle of Gettysburg. This galvanized the northern stateballs and lead to a massive offensive. Georgiaball was forced to bear the weight of the free-stateballs' advance as they marched to the sea through Atlanta in mid-late 1864, and finally CSAball was forced to surrender in 1865, ending the Civil War. USAball introduced Reconstruction to those stateballs who had rebelled, and re-incorporated them into the Union by 1870, he allowed them to create the jim crow laws as a way to appease the racial tension. The Gilded Age ' '(1865-1917) After the Civil War, USAball focused on civilising the Wild West, such as building a transcontinental railroad, completed in 1871, and removing the 7balls, although this sometimes resulted in USAball's loss, such as at Little Big Horn in 1876. USAball also expanded his clay by purchasing Alaskaball from Russian Empireball for $7.2 million US dollars in 1867, and by the 1880s USAball had vastly improved his economy and status in the world. Franceball gave him a Statue of Liberty in 1886, and in 1892, USAball held a World's Exposition in Chicagoball, the first of many. In 1896, the Klondike gold Rush sent USAball to Yukon for gold. Meanwhile, USAball started doing some imperialism of his own. After giving Liberiaball his de facto independence, he annexed Hawaiiball in 1895, and defeated Spainball in the 1898 Spanish-American War, taking Guamball, Puerto Ricoball, Cubaball and Philippinesball. However, the last one gave him some trouble, by trying to become independent, and USAball fought him until 1902, the boy became a loyal son afterwards. USAball was also involved in China at the Boxer Rebellion in 1900, and helped build a railroad through Qing Chinaball's clay. USAball also acquired the Guano Islands and American Samoaball. In 1903 USAball invented the plane, then started mass-producing cars in the 1900s and 1910s. The Rust Belt across his clay was a surge of income, and he purchased Danish West Indiesball in 1916, and renamed him United States Virgin Islandsball. He tried to stay neutral and isolated in world politics, but in 1906 he helped orchestrate the Treaty of Portsmouth, to end the Russo-Japanese War, he also dated a British woman for a couple years until she died in an air strike while visiting London during WW1, and despite the 1915 sinking of the Lusitania, he refrained from fighting with Reichtangle until the Zimmermann Telegram was discovered in 1917. Around this time, USAball was having trouble with Mexicoball's rebels, and also started building a canal through PanamaballPanamaball's clay. The Roaring 20s, the Depression, and another War (1917-1949) After USAball helped the Allies win World War I in 1918 at the Meuse-Argonne offensive, he helped write the Treaty of Versailles in 1919 at the Paris Peace Conference, imposing heavy reparations on Germanyball, but also giving him loans such as the Dawes Plan in 1924 and the Young Plan a few years later. In 1920, USAball banned alcohol from his clay but continued to consume it secretly. Throughout the 1920s, USAball had a boom era, with him becoming a creditor nation, and invented things such as flappers and the Charleston. He even flew solo across the Atlantic in 1927. In 1929, however, his stocks dropped sharply in the Wall Street Crash, and the Great Depression began around the world as he called back all his debts immediately, and USAball's banks and gold standard failed by 1932. In 1933, however, he started to embark on the New Deal, and his economy steadily began to improve, as he stopped Prohibition and moved his sons Oklahomaball and Nebraskaball away from the Dust Bowl. USAball started to develop a policy of isolationism in the later 1930s in response to the rise of fascism in Europe and East Asia. He embargoed Japanball after he raped Chinaball in 1937, and gave aid to UKball and Franceball in 1940, to fight Nazi Germanyball, but that was it, until Japanball attacked Pearl Harbour in December 1941, and USAball entered the war. In 1942-43, USAball supplied aid to USSRball, and landed in French North Africa in Operation Torch. He fought Japanball at Saipan, Guam and Guadalcanal, and then liberated Philippinesball in 1945, after Iwo Jima and Okinawa were captured. He then helped land at Normandy in D-Day, and also in Operation Dragoon in the south of Franceball's clay, and crushed Italyball with Allies. Nazi Germanyball began to retread with he disintegration of his best troops in Sovietball's clay and the prodigious resurrection of Franceball who took her clay back and brought an enormous army to help Allies to invade him. By April 1945, USAball and Sovietball were in Berlin and divided Nazi Germanyball's clay up after he committed suicide. They each adopted one of his children, with USAball adopting West Germanyball in 1948, and supplying him by air. Meanwhile, USAball used his atomic bombs on Japanball's cities, forcing him to surrender, and ending World War II. USAball then offered Marshall Aid to all Western Europe countryballs affected by the war. However, a new Cold War was looming between himself and the communist Sovietball. Philippinesball became independent by the way. Cold War, Arms Race, Space Race and Civil Rights ' '(1949-1999) In 1950, USAball became involved in Korea, supporting South Koreaball against her communist brother, who had the help of newly communist Chinaball, and USAball brought in NATO members, and UNball, born in 1945 to help him. USAball also had to give his 8ball's rights, in the 1950s and 1960s. In 1962, his traitorous son Cubaball started to hold Sovietball's nuclear weapons, which led to the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962, narrowly averting global thermonuclear war. In 1964, after the Gulf of Tonkin incident, USAball became involved in Vietnam, against North Vietnamball. He was accused of committing war crimes, such as the 1968 My Lai massacre, and was ultimately forced to pull out of Vietnam in 1973, leading to South Vietnamball's eventual collapse in 1975. USAball also had a space race between himself and Sovietball, who took off running, but was beaten when USAball orbited around the world in 1962, then landed on the Moon in 1969. WMDs (Weapon of mass destruction) were of concern in the 1960s, and USAball protested against them in his Summer of Love hippy movement. In the 1970s, detente reigned, with the 1972 SALT I agreements being signed, to limit the production of WMDs, which had destroyed Bikini Atoll in 1946. In 1974, meanwhile, USAball had some scandal around Watergate, then but in 1979, Sovietball invaded Afghanistanball's clay, and USAball led a boycott of his 1980 Moscow Olympics in response. So, Sovietball led a 1984 boycott of USAball's Los Angeles Olympics, and accidentally shot down a jet liner in 1983. The same year, USAball almost got into a nuclear war with Sovietball twice! USAball and UKball, with frenemy Chinaball and distant friend (yeah right) Pakistanball continued to support the Mujahideen in Afghanistan against Sovietball. In 1987, his economy crashedoin Black Monday. However, in 1989, Sovietball effectively lost the Cold War, when the Eastern Bloc was dissolved. USAball said things like 'Ich bin ein Berliner', 'Evil Empire', and ' Tear Down this Wall!'. However, he was then caught up in the Middle East, against Iraqball in the Gulf Wars of 1991 and 2003. The 90s was also the decade USAball was attacked both directly and indirectly attacked by Al-Qaedaball: First in 1993 during the World Trade Center bombing, the 1996 Khobar Towers attack in Saudi Arabiaball and the bombing of USAball's embassies in Kenyaball and Tanzaniaball in 1998. USAball tried to kill Al-Qaedaball with cruise missiles in response to the embassy bombing, but failed to do so. In 1999, he helped avoid the Y2K bug, returned the Panama Canal to Panamaball, and celebrated the arrival of the New Millennium in 2000. Modern Day ' '(2000-present) The world celebrated with the arrival of the New Millennium as all countryballs look forward to a prosperous and hopeful future. Nope, no flying cars nor instantly predicted weather was made but it didn't matter. However, the hope for having a peaceful decade would not last for long... On September 11, 2001, Al-Qaedaball destroyed the World Trade Centre's twin towers in New York Cityball and attacked the Pentagon near DCball. Franceball tried to mobilize oriental balls against terrorist groups based on their clay and put her veto on USAball's project to invade Iraqball, interpreting it with insight as a desire for oil orgy. As a vendeta, USAball began a moral bashing game against Franceball and declared a War on Terror, going into the Middle East and invading Afghanistanball and Iraqball. In 2005 USAball Got hit by Hurricane Katrina making it the deadliest Hurricane to hit USAball ever. USAball has also been busy hunting kebab terrorists such as ISISball and Al-Qaedaball, who was killed in 2011 while hiding in Pakistanball's clay. The same year, USAball and his NATOball allies intervened in Libyaball's multiple personality disorder. USAball has now given same-sex couples rights and tried to hide his corruption. In 2014, USAball and Cubaball reconciled for the first time in almost 50 years. Currently, in 2017, USAball and NATOball are currently engaging ISISball, Boko Haramball, remnants of the followers of Al-Qaedaball and Talibanball in the Middle East. He has also indirectly teamed up with long time rivals like Russiaball in fighting the kebabs. However it has been said that many of the problems today are the U.S's fault. His conflicted behavior met a new conclusion and a period of uncertainty. Since the 2016 Election, an unexpected winner had shocked the world around him. It became clear that things are about to change on the global stage. On August 17th 2017 a white supremacist rally was taking place in Charlottesville as White Nationalist groups attacked counter protesters (even at first it was a protest against the taking down of a Robert E. Lee statue). And a car rammed into anti racist protesters killing 1 person and injuring 19 people. Recently a Hurricane named Hurricane Harvey has hit southern Texasball that has flooded Houstonball and other cities with more than yearly average rainfall at more than 50 inches. And now the day is 9/11, 16 years since the terrorist attacks. Two hurricanes hit Floridaball, Puerto Ricoball, and United States Virgin Islandsball which was Irma and Maria. (also Jose too) On October 1st, 2017 a shooting occured in Las Vegas as 58 people were killed and 489 injured. This was one of the most deadliest shootings in America. On December 14th 2017, the FCC voted to repeal the net neutrality. They intend on repealing it even more to do profit. However, little does the FCC know that this could/will mess up the economy... Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Allies Everyone. '''If you are a democratic country, you are an ally to America. Don't even try to deny it. '''But the more important ones... * Canadaball - We grew up together. We fight together (and each other). My best friend that joins me in my wars although he loves commies a bit too much. He helped me out big time during 9/11 by taking in stranded airline passengers when I was forced to close my airspace. But really, quit influencing my states to be part of you. Don't even think Alaska is interested... * Franceball - Canada's founder and my first ally, despite being a dumb sack of coward cheese who doesn't want to bash kebabs with me. Thanks for discovering explosive artillery and aviation, I love to play with it! Thanks for saving the revolution by fight and money (be discreet about it, please! And also thanks for the Statue of Liberty... Just a pity for me that my national symbol is a french one. * UKball - My good friend. I hated his taxes, causing the revolution. But today he considers me to be his PROUDEST, STRONGEST, AND COOLEST achievement ever. He thinks I should use the "correct way" of speaking in English and use the god damn liberal commie metric system! ** Englandball - Bloody tyrant! 1776 was the best year of my life! (but thanks for your English law, language and organization) ** Scotlandball - My friend with annoying fucking bagpipes! They cannot be independent from UK. He is still my good friend, nevertheless, he taught me everything I know about FREEDOM !!!!! ** Walesball - Who the hell are you? ** Northern Irelandball - A part of UK * Irelandball - Potatoes * Italyball - Pizza is good. * Romaniaball - I don't think I know you * Spainball - Founder of Mexicoball and a cool person * Germanyball - Sausages * Gibraltarball - UK's military base in the Mediterranean. He lets my subs dock there sometimes. Sorry Spain, you gotta respect him if he wants to remain British. * Serbiaball - Yes, I think that I fought this one-eyed guy in the past, I guess we are fine now. I barely know him. * Belgiumball: Waffles and maybe fries * Philippinesball: Former colony * Polandball: The plumber that works for UK. He is a former commie who's okay now. Also, pretty good friends, because we helped tore down that wall. (And that they broke the Enigma code to us). I got a lot of his people in some of my states. * Albaniaball : Who are you again?. * Japanball: Helped him rebuild himself after WW2, I regretted from fucking him up so hard and I turned him from an isolationist empire to a 1st world democratic countryball and a powerful ally against the Commies. He also gives me video games such as Mario, Legend of Zelda, Sonic and more. He also recently invented and gave me a Nintendo Switch. Same as Estonia, also give piano too. * South Koreaball: Like many big countries, we helped rebuild him during WWII. We're cool. We both help each other all the time, usually against his evil brother North Korea. We also have ROK-US joint military training as well. We also helped him during the Korean War. He gave me Samsung and LG. * Colombiaball: They hated us once; now they really like us, and we kill drug lords together. Hey!!! I love his coffee and the Shakira songs!!! * Panamaball: We share money, and cut them in half built a canal for them. We removed Manuel Noriega for you! (Panamaball: 1989 Best Year of my life! Thanks of returning the canal in 2000!). I would love to visit that volcano that shows both the Pacific and the Atlantic. * Hong Kongball: We barely met, but they are the only Chinese city that love us and we helped them in the 1940's. Go Umbrella Revolution! DEMOCRACY TO CHINA! * Netherlandsball: Uncle Netherlands!!! We wouldn't exist without them, although they don't get why. He has a weird stash of weed too, but we don't ask about that. * Israelcube: Our best friends, yup! Never left our side. Master of Kebab Removal. I think he probably attempting to become self-sufficient. * Taiwanball: I known him more as Taiwanball. We're allies with them and we sell them weapons, I don't recognize you, but I will help you if China will try to attack you. * Australiaball: Bro !!!! Oi, chuck a shrimp on the barbie, mate. He's my 2nd best friend after Canadaball, and of course, I would like to go hunting with you. * New Zealandball: Little Australia! Wait is that offensive? * Dominican Republicball: I helped him assassinate his dictator in 1961. I also helped him win his civil war against the commies. Now we fight drug lords together along with Brazilball and Colombiaball. * South Africaball: He is my homie ever since he kicked racism of his life. MANDELA STRONG !!!! They do support ex-commie Russia, China and Iran though, so... BZZZZZZ (it is very annoying like their vuvuzelas). * Kenyaball: I once helped this guy to fight Islamic terrorists. * Djiboutiball: He let us use his clay to fight the pirates! However, Franceball, Japanball, and Chinaball have placed their militaries in his clay (Back-off pals, he's mine!). * Nigeriaball: You want us to buy your oil? Sure thing buddy! And we'll send that money to your poor dethroned prince. (What do you mean, you're a republic?! D'oh!!! Because no one warned me ) * Malaysiaball: The best Islamic brother ever. Has an identical flag to me. ALSO REAL NICE, MAKING TWIN TOWERS TO REMIND ME OF 9/11. (Malaysiaball: America, in reality I built my towers before that tragedy). Hm... sure. I helped him find his missing plane. * Bruneiball: Mr. Brunei has oil! The richest guy in SE Asia. Our military trains side-by-side. * Thailandball: I meet him in my trip to Vietnam. We fought North Vietnam together. Now, he is our major- non-NATO ally who recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Better get him to the hospital. We'll take a river taxi. Since they aren't many cars there. * Tringapore: Rich man * Indiaball: Someone help! He is colonizing me!! Great trading partner! Doesn't like the People's Republic of Chinko-commiestan, therefore finding solace with us. He's friends with that damn Russia though...which is annoying because they also outsource our jobs. * Bahamasball: Awesome cruise ship destination. Still no agreement on our maritime border though. * British Virgin Islandsball: USVI's cousin who is also sterile. * Cayman Islandball: A good place for a vacation to get away from stress. He is a tax haven which is good for the soul. I store my money and wealth here. * Turks and Caicosball: Caribbean buddy near Florida. * Liberiaball: So, this one time I had a colony. He is As FREEDOM FUCK YEAH as me because he is my son who is independent. Go bring Freedom to your commie neighbors son. * Bulgariaball: He probably is one of the many guys that I made alliance after the Cold War. * Moroccoball: Historic alliance. Mr. Morocco was the first country to formally recognize us! * Greeceball: Mr. Greece invented DEMOCRACY!!!! And I give to him fascism! (Sorry about that.) * Cyprusball: Hey, this island is a friend of Greece. Well, half a friend... I don't even know him that well... ** Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball: My dad's RAF base in the Mediterranean. My Air Force planes often land there. Sorry Cyprus, it's still going to be my father's sovereign bases. * Indonesiaball: Our former president , Barack Obama FUCK YEAH, was here. Good ol' Poland. (Indonesiaball: MY NAMES OF INDONESIA!!!) * Estoniaball: What? Isn't that, like, part of Russiaball, or something? ...Wait, you're telling me she's friends with Finnistan? Give more pianos !! * Saudi Arabiaball: Even though he's a very controversial Muslim Guy, he sells us Oil and helped us fight Iraq during the Gulf War. * Jordanball: Muslim friend of ours. We made him and Egyptball friends with Israelcube in 1979! We fight ISIS- the filthy terrorist together! * Bahrainball: Oil and major non-NATO ally! I meet him in my trip to the Persian Gulf in the 90s. * Kuwaitball: Oil and major non-NATO ally! We liberated them from Iraq! * Tunisiaball: Recently became my major non-NATO ally! (2015) Recently suffered an attack by ISIS. Don't worry little buddy, I'll give those terrorist scum FREEDOM! Wait, you're the grandson of Carthage. I remembered now that we shot the Star Wars desert scenes in their clay. Thank you for giving us permission. * Brazilball: My best friend in World War 2. And we removed these damned Nazis. We also fight drug lords together. I hope you take care of Venezuelaball. He is big friends with Russia though. * South Vietnamball: Historical and long time friend. Fought against those commie northerners! (And unfortunatelly he lost and is dead now) * Palauball: The most adorable adopted son of mine who became independent in 1994, as the last [[Trust Territory of the Pacific Islandsball|'Trust Territory of the Pacific Islandsball']]. He didn't join Micronesia and is smaller than the others... Papa loves you, my cute little boy. * Marshall Islandsball and [[Micronesiaball|'Micronesiaball']]: Palau's Trust Territory siblings and his adopted children. Became independent in the 80s. Come home guys, papa misses you so much. * Chileball: I backed him up in a military coup in 1973. Look, I'm sorry for what happened after that (military dictadorship), but it was other times. His flag reminds me of my proudest son Texasball. Hope he takes care of Venezuelaball. Also, I give him free stay in my land, as he's the only Hispanic who is really hardworking.....The rest, STAY AWAY YOU DAMN BEANERS.... * Argentinaball: Major non-NATO ally of mine in South America. We have a weird friendship because he is still mad at me for supporting my Dad during some war over the Falkland Islands in 1982. Also, he has a friendship with Venezuelaball. Argentina, thanks for the help in the Gulf. * Guyanaball: Good brother, we helped him get rid of drugs. (Sorry about the Kool-Aid.) * Peruball: Another Latino country that sucks at soccer, but we're cool. They also have gold and silver and llamas. I don't know he very much, but I know that he is brother of Argentina and Mexico. * Afghanistanball: I gave him Stinger missiles to fight that commie. Was taken over by Talibanball before I gave freedom to him and successfully got rid of the Taliban in 2001. It's been a decade, it's time for you to graduate and fight the remaining Taliban, son. And yes, you've heard me right. I'm giving you Black Hawks to replace your Soviet-era junk. These birds should do you well. * Haitiball: Recently I and some other guys gave aid to him after an earthquake destroyed his clay; but Navassa Islandball is still mine. * NepalRawr: OhioRawr's best buddy, for they are both monsters. Despite him looking scary and shit, he is a harmless little buddy unless you piss him off, when he'll turn into a Gurkha and massacre you single handedly. I respect him for that for they are one of the most badass soldiers in the world! I just recently gave him aid when he was knocked out in that earthquake in April 2015. * Mongoliaball: Sided with me during the Iraq War. In the past he was a Great Conqueror, but unfortunatelly he is pretty irrelevant now. But even so it was an honor to have had their help. Used to rule the commies a long time ago; Mister Mongolia, you have my respect! * Costa Ricaball: She's the most developed country in Hispano-America! We also filmed Jurassic Park with her. Thanks for the permission, friend. * Bermudatriangle: One of my dad's territories near me. Also a best friend of Puerto Rico and Florida. They form the actual Bermuda Triangle * Greenlandball: Suicidal Friend. I have an airbase on his clay (Thule) so I can bomb the SHIT out of the Commies!!! Though I support you as much as Denmark does. Please don't kill yourself. Try to be like Iceland. BTW Canada, Stay out of his clay!!!! * Sloveniaball: Wife * Vaticanball: His Holiness the Pope Francis visited us in September 2015. A lot of us are Catholics including former VP Joe Biden and JFK and First Lady Melania Trump * Kosovoball - We freed you. * Libyaball - I removed Gaddafi but for some reason his people really hate me. Complicated/Neutral * Mexicoball - We are neutral, because while we are good friends, I'm just tired of him always jumping my border (GET OFF. THE F*CKING. FENCE.) Another neighbor of mine, I met him when we were kids (Thirteen Coloniesball and New Spainball), he is a good friend... but sometimes we argue, since we have different points of view about some things, unlike Canada he always criticizes some of my brilliant ideas (like the Iraq War). We known each other for a long time, but our relationship seems to be somewhat complicated. Anyways, he helped me in some situations (like providing aid to me in the chaotic aftermath of Hurricane Katrina). Me, him and Canada makes the "NAFTA Trio". Although I hate him wall-jumping, then again, who else is going to serve me my McDonald's? * Soviet Unionball: Neutral. Helped me beat Germany during WW1 and WW2. Opponent during Cold War. Somewhat became my Frenemy when he turned on his Gorbachev mode since allowed me to invest McDonald's on his clay. (See also Enemies USSRball) * Russiaball - Ex-Commie, Were now Neutral (Despite the situation in Syriaball). Our relationship is complicated.I am still watching you commie. * Pakistanball: Used to be my ally against the Soviet Union. With his ISI, we delivered arms to the Afghan rebels during the Soviet-Afghan War. Now, he hates me despite the aid I gave him. He also might have helped Al-Qaedaball. Or maybe dude's chosen to hide here. (See also: Enemies -> Pakistanball) * Chinaball: STOP COLONISING ME!! Best trading partner. Our leaders met each other and they became good friends. She is a damn commie, however. ALSO, STOP BULLYING. MY SON. And I invented the fortune cookies! Not you! * Vietnamball: He is a commie , but we're ok now, Obama recently lifted sanctions, sorry for Agent Orange as well, but he supports Russiaball Uh-oh...Vietnam flashbacks kicking in! *Usa starts to burst into tears super hard* * Kurdistanball: I labelled him a terrorist but now he's allied with me against ISIS. He fights ISIS, like, better than that pussy Iraq. He also has women fighting ISIS, which is the goat fucker's worst nightmare! This dude got my respect. Maybe I'll remove you from the terror list soon. * Armeniaball: The land of Kardashians! I gave him a nice amount of money to preserve his old churches. A nice number of Armenians live in Glendale, but he can into CSTOball (AKA Commie Alliance) so I have to keep my eye on him. I'm starting to recognize this guys genocide each year to come, possible fully ''recognizing it in 2018. If only Turkey would shut it... * Cubaball - Yeah, no need to explain. It's rather complicated. They hate Trump though. * Turkeyball: We like them- They're in NATOball. For some reason the "Accordion Guy" hates him. They do seem to be becoming more ultra-Islamic though... They might need some DEMOCRACY! Recently suffered a coup. Oh, and by the way, can you please stop bombing the Kurds and help me with ISISball? Also stop calling me Pigdog. I can't stand your current president... * Cambodiaball: I met him in my trip to Vietnam. Odd Dude who suffered several multiple personality disorders. He can into buddies with Chinaball, he is also bitter about the Khmer Rogue. * Egyptball: Mister Egypt is very famous because of history, pyramids and mummies. Formerly he one of our best African buddies, but recently went insane. We worry about them sometimes., but he is starting to be unreliable as he is becoming buddies with Russiaball and is supporting Syriaball. * Iraqball - Good job you removed ISIS and you are no longer banned to visit me. But 1991 is unforgivable and stop being a pussy sometimes. * North Koreaball: This guy hates me more than I hate ISIS. I don't know what I did to make him so angry (''totally did nothing). He's still complaining about the funny movie (''The Interview''), but I don't think he's going to stay alive for long. He thinks his nukes can reach my soil but that won't happen, and are strong but mine are stronger. Anchlussed me in Red Dawn (2012), Homefront, Homefront: The Revolution, and Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation but that will never happen in real life MOFO! REMOVE KIM FAMILY!!! SO YOU KILLED ONE OF MY CITIZENS Even though that was his own stupidity that got him killed , EH? AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL GUAM? OKAY, THAT'S IT, I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU! TIME TO UNLEASH THE FIRE & FURY ON YOU!! AND F*CK THIS VIDEO GAME!!! ALL YOUR FAULT SOVIET UNIONBALL! But I think we are cool now with each other. Enemies/Frequent Opponents * Soviet Unionball - OH, YOU ARE THE WORST!!!! I WILL NUKE YOU I WILL SUCK UP YOUR CITIZENS I WILL EXECUTE THEM I WILL ANNEX YOUR LIBERAL COMMIE TOWNS AND BEHEAD PUTIN AND XI!!! SOON OUR GLORIOUS FREEDOMLAND WILL REIGN!!!!! I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG AND MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE MY HERSHEY SLAVES!!!! BETTER DEAD THEN RE-NO! STOP!! PLEASE DON'T LAUNCH ICBMS! PLEASE DON'T MAKE US PAY DEBT!! NO!! I WILL NEVER PAY DEBT! I WILL FORM ALLIANCE WITH CANADA!! Wait, Canada's SOCIALIST?! I WILL NUKE YOU TOO!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 1989 NEVER FORGET!!!! I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But thanks for help in WW2 but split Germanyball. * SCOball - Commie alliance and NATO Haters. Remove!! * (Most) Islamball: This includes Iranball, Pakistanball, Syriaball, Iraqball, Palestineball, / Afghanistanball, Somaliaball, ISISball, etc. These guys are my #1 enemy because they always try to mess with me through school shootings and bombings and other sorts of terrorism. REMOVE KEBAB! (I think I just looked like a commie guy I know... Crap) ** Iranball - Most Vile of all Kebabs, he is a crackpot fundamentalist who wants to kill Israelcube, Remove Ayatollah!! and let me get my hands on that oil ** Pakistanball: This fella over here is really strange. I gave him weapons, shiny equipment and training and monies. Despite all this, he absolutely hates me. He even wants to nuke India. AND THEN I FOUND OSAMA IN HIS CLAY. ** Syriaball: Stop killing innocent civilians! If it weren't for Russiaball, I would have given you a dose of FREEDOM a long time ago! So, you've recently hit the new low. Going as far as gassing more of your citizens including children! F***ING CHILDREN!!! You now know that I wouldn't mind giving you a small dose of freedom... PREPARE FOR OPERATION SYRIAN FREEDOM!!! ( Iraq reference) ** Iraqball: I never really liked you, even since before the war with Iran. How dare you invade Kuwaitball! I even gave you democracy and new toys! But what did you do? You ran away from the enemy like a COWARD while this awesome equipment ended up in ISIS hands! If it wasn't for me, you would be overrun by ISIS right now! But really, stop being a coward. ** Sudanball: I accuse of him of being a state sponsor of terrorism and he is a genocidal kebab But it is a good idea to take him off the travel ban and remove sanctions on him. ** Palestineball: Man I like saying no to you. No matter how much you beg and plea to be recognized by me, I won't. I love denying your membership to the UN. You do not fool me, I know you want to kill Israel. Someday I might give you membership if Israel does something stupid. YOU ARE ISREAL, YOU DUMBASS! ** Somaliaball: Those damn pirates, always stealing ships! Remember that awesome rescue I did? Do you want more of that? HUH? ** Lebanonball - He is too confuse for me to try to understand, but he annoys me for being so close to Iran and not to Saudi Arabia anymore, also he really hate Israel so... ** Hezbollahball - Remove Terrorists, Defend Israel ** Talibanball: How dare you turn from a heroic commie remover to a terrorist organization hiding a terrorist organization and for taking over Afghanistanball. BTW, I successfully removed you in 2001 and reduced to nothing but savages who hide in a cave. ** Al-Qaedaball: I killed you twice in 2011 and it's the BEST DAY EVER OF MY LIFE! 9/11, NEVER FORGET!!! 9/11, 2001 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!!! HERE IS AN ICON OF ME SO YOU FEEL MORE SCARED! ** Boko Haramball: F*ck you! Bring back those girls, stupid pedophile MANIAC! ** ISISball: Look, f*ckface. Do you want to fight for morals? Fine for you. I've fought as well as I could for what I thought best for the world. But I've fought enough times to know that just because you want to be good don't mean you are good. And you're not good, pal. Your entire cult is based on a flimsy, ultraviolent misinterpretation of your Holy Book. Your beliefs and violence are being condemned by some of the greatest authorities of your faith. You threaten every single country in the world with war that's my job!, attack my little brother, invade so many other countries and kill thousands of civilians, all in the name of MORALS?! In the name of FREEDOM?! Tell you what, you want freedom, you f*cking bunch of jihadi crap bags? Come get some jerk! DO YOU REALLY WANT WAR ON ME?! FINE WITH ME,, THEN. I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR NEW CAPITAL! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! (But I secretly like you) ''' ** Wilayat Barqaball - ISIS part of Libya so REMOVE!!!! ** Chechnyaball: They kill gay men in their camps and they're also bombers of the Boston marathon! You really need a large dose of freedom, from me or your country! ** Chadball - I don't know why but I'm going to ban him Even though there are countries such as Afghanistanball, Iraqball, Sudanball, and Pakistanball who are much more unstable and have huge terrorists problems. ** Ba'athist Iraqball - Bye Bye Saddam and off go your weapons of mass destruction which didn't exist and were never found ** Gaddafiball - Another evil kebab bites the dust and now I installed Democracy and ISIS got a huge territory in Libyaball. ** Houthiball - Remove Houthis, They are destroying Yemenball Actually Saudi Arabiaball is and it is causing massive disease and cholera outbreaks. * OASball: Godd*mn Latinos running the place! They won't give me any authority! * Venezuelaball: F*CK YOU, you evil commie or whatever you want to f*ckin' want to call yourself. You are mean to the smallest Latin American countryballs when they did nothing to you!! You can anchluss me in Call of Duty: Ghosts but that will never happen f*cker, ALSO WHITE HOUSE IS IN WASHINGTON DC, NOT IN NEW YORK, STUPID COMMIE. * South Sudanball - I don't get this guy, I helped him get independence and allow his refugees in but now he hates me. He accuses me of pushing regime change and now he is building closer ties to Russia and China. He also killed one of my journalists. * Crimeaball - You are Ukrainian and not Russian. Russiaball is just an occupier Even though most of her people are Russian * Zimbabweball: He hates me for no exact reason. * Burundiball: Another African Country that hate me for no reason. * Boliviaball - He is a Commie and a Buddy of Russiaball and Venezuelaball. He also calls me an Imperialist. * Nicaraguaball - Another Commie and Vodka Lover. * Myanmarball - Murderous country ball, i thought you would get better when I helped remove military dictatorship, but no you are not, and you are allied with Chinaball and Russiaball * Laosball - South East Asian Commie and ally of Chinaball * Fijiball - Remove Military Dictatorship. You are worst pacific Island and stop hating Australiaball and he is now buying weapons from Vodka * CSAball: Unwanted racist son (accident). Glad he's gone and the first and last time any states can secede. * Trinidad and Tobagoball - '''HOW. THE. HELL. DID I LOSE TO THIS SMALL GUY?! HE ALREADY LOST AND HE TOOK ME OUT OF THE WORLD CUP! * 8ball: Stop rioting in our cities with your damn #BlackLivesMatter sh*t! Trump will always win. * White supremacists - Stop attacking African Americans, Latino Americans, Jewish Americans, Indian Americans,and Arab Americans with your "White Power" sh*t. Look, they are American, no matter what race. I will remove you, someday like ISISball and North Koreaball. States and Territories States * Alabamaball: "The State Bird is the NASCAR." 'Well known for rednecks, racists, space camps, and guns. Also where cruise ships go to die and it's illegal to salt a railroad track. It's the premier destination to look skinny by comparison. Also, why are you grabbing women's privates? Please stop defending your crimes against girls using religion. That's not how law and order works! * 'Alaskaball: "I have the most land. Land that is beautiful and heck you should see it right now."'Bought from Russia before turned into a commie scum where humans and bears are at equal population. Also 1/5th of our land, half of our snow (aka, seasonal depression) and 2/3rd's of our oil (especially with their brand new oil field). Also, most prepared for a zombie apocalypse and one of the cities elected a cat as their mayor. Their pizza boxes have targets on the back. but still kinda free. you get cash in the census just for being alive * 'Arizonaball: "Keeping Indians in and Mexicans out". 'Where people who like cold weather and guns go to dehydrate and get guns immediately. Largest Navajo population. Also where no Mexican wants to go near the border of. And too many fucking telescopes. Has my asscrack the grand canyon, but Phoenix sounds about as legit as Jean Grey. Where P.F. Chang's, and the most preserved meteor crater comes from. it's a great for retirees for folks who think theres too many cubans in florida. * 'Arkansasball: "Great scenery, brilliant people; We have Walmart?" 'We don't know why they exist other than slave rights. It doesn't help that they host a duck calling contest. They make good yogurt and grow the most rice out of all the states. Evanescence is formed here, Little Rock, to be precise, and Slick Willy came from here. They're basically a combination of inbred West Virginians and Southerners. The poorest state of the south and they also have the most dog owners. * 'Californiaball: "Mexican Boob-Job hippies, who really want to direct!" 'Where our GMOs, movies, relaxed liberals, and technology are created. And also giant redwoods. Some people think they're geniuses, most think they're insane. Home of Green Day. They also have the most professional sports teams in the US and are where fortune cookies come from. Had a drought 3 years ago. Where Americans settle to do porn. What? You're trying to leave? Don't secede from us, I warn you! Calexit will never happen! Anyways, they are the 2nd most likely to secede, after Texas. So you dropped it because Calexit's leader wanted to live in Siberia. Well, time to poke fun at you for your dumb attempt! * 'Coloradoball: "Snow! I mean Cocaine, but we're also known for skiing." 'Very nice mountains. Very bad gun control (ahem, remember Columbine). A lot of sand dunes too. And the Rockies. And gluten free foods. And who can forget that sweet ass Mary Jane. KOBE. Home of South Park. Also where the number of ghost towns nearly outnumber the amount of living ones. * 'Connecticutball: "Great schools! Because there's nothing else to do here."'The Las Vegas of New England. Currently the 2nd farthest from free state in New England. ( first is taxachussetts). Nothing bad ever happens here. (except for sandy hook and Bridgeport) and the only state that doesn't have a state fair. It's pretty much a tourist trap state but smarter. The nutmegs are alright and it's also, where lollipops where named (and it's only a 2 hour drive from NYC). unfortanatly, they suffer from pc social justice transgender. somedays i think we should give them back to the british. * 'Delawareball: "Come, we have low corporation fees. No seriously, please come." '''Currently on hold for the day they just turn into East Marylandball. Mainly just where department stores dump their merchandise and screen door factories. But they don't have a state tax. As you can see, he'd do anything for more corporations. They also like to Huck pumpkins the catapults. And he's the only state without national parks. Come on, he only has '''three counties, from north to south, with populations: New Castle (538,479), Kent (162,310), Sussex (197,145). * DCball: "I am the boss here!!! The leader!!!" Capital city that wants full representation but can't get it, but still has a spy museum. Also, he stole the thinker statue from Parisball...Come at me, "frére!" Some guys want to give his clay back to Maryland, but you know that's not likely. * Floridaball: "The more north you go, the more south it gets." 'Home of alligators, citruses, cruise ships, Disney World, crazy spring breaks, greyhound racing, people who eat your face, and the physic capital of the world. Basically Australiaball, but less severe older, and more Cubans. Miami-Dade County even has the largest ethnicity being Cuban. In the end, it's a great place if you enjoy quiet walks on the beach or spend the only good years of your life here. Also, remember the two consecutive days where (first) Christina Grimmie, (then) LGBT members were shot dead in Orlando. PurpleRodri lives in Florida. * 'Georgiaball: "Atlanta! We're kinda ashamed of the rest of it though." 'Probably the best state, but unfortunately it experiences corruption. its like misouri, but more south. It's home to Atlanta and more historic Savannah, but the rest is racist rednecks, skinheads and KKK members. Not the Georgia that was freedom'd by Russia Soviet re mainders. Home of the Walking Dead, and the world's largest poultry convention. And their doing a favor by keeping Florida out of the rest of the US. * 'Hawaiiball: "If you lived here, you'd be lazy too." They used to be our coffee slaves. They were just kinda like, "Hey, can I join?" and US was just like "lol kk". Their Monarchy was forced to join by some motherfucking idiots! Wait... they were a republic by the time they joined us. Home to the US Pacific Fleet, it one of the most militarized islands in the world. Although, it treats itself like its own country, which I am sorry for taking your freedom away! And the state where your least likely to collide with a deer (for obvious reasons) as well as the only rabies-free state. * Idahoball: " Potatoes and Napoleon Dynamite. Gosh we're cool." ' Really fucking cold and all potatoes. Also only state in the Cascades which has virtually no intention to leave. But its not just spuds, they produce 72 types of precious and semi-precious stones. They pass the time by watching porcupines race. It's also a great place to hide a body. * 'Illinoisball: "Curse? What curse? Curses are made to be broken, not cast upon." Their game is Chicago, corn, deep dish pizza, mafia, and debt. Official language is American, not English. Now that's a true American. ** Chicagoball: "Illinois is nothing without me!" 'The Downstaters want to kick him out, but he just wants to be their capital! My 3rd biggest city people-wise (after NYC and LA). like cities in Ohio, but not so bankrupt. We filmed the Batman movies here (well, the Dark Knight trilogy anyways). * 'Indianaball: "You have to drive through them to get somewhere better." Where the Indy 500 is. Also made a small fortune off Studebaker in South Bend. Where our Vice President comes from and where all of Illinois's pollution goes. Also, it has no real economy, yet produced our first successful goldfish farm. Imagine Applebee's as a state. * Iowaball: "56,000 square miles of dull." 'He is literally just 56,000 square miles corn. and the highest pig population. And for some reason there's a 5 minute smooch limit. Guy's capital, Des Moines, and his French-ripoff flag, makes it look as though he is a legit Frenchman (no, Louisiana is the Frenchman, not you). * 'Kansasball: "White breads, making wheat breads." ' He's the Centerpiece of 'Murican territory (even though it's mostly farmland). except the farmers are The Civil War almost started here. Used to hate fags until the new pope said it's okay (and us too.) Also, home to one of the worlds largest balls of twine to bore your kids with, and home to pizza hut. Making abandoned prairie's look beautiful since 1861. Yes, that's where Dorothy and Oz taking place in the real world. No, Kansas City belongs to Missouri, though one-third of its metropolitan area belongs to Kansas. Superman was raised here. * 'Kentuckyball: "Farming from the future, textbooks from 1925." Hillbillies, horses, college basketball, a giant baseball bat, and caves. But they are somewhat scientific. They had the first hand transplant and a scientific method where horses could give birth to zebras. * Louisianaball: "Thanks BP, like we didn't have enough problems." 'Home of American Frenchies. He's second only to Floridaball in terms of crazy people. Weird voodoo shit happens here. He has amazing food, though. Cajun okra and gambling coming to the state (we put up a golden nugget in Lake Charles as a possible sin city). Also, the most singles out of all states and the international joke telling contest. * 'Maineball: "I love fishing and swimming in the ocean, eh?" He's pretty cool. Eats lobsters and isn't afraid of anything. Its mainly the fishing and swimming hole of the USA and its beaches are mainly giant boulders. Can't get there from 'ere bud. Has the oldest population and produced most of our toothpicks until 2003. Also where most Stephen King books are set because...why? * Marylandball: "Have Jeeves bring the lobster boat around." 'The PO box capital of the world. Home of Baltimore and a beach city like Atlantic City but without busted Trump property (now our president). He narrowly avoided becoming Southwest Pennsylvania. BUT LEARN TO DRIVE YOU BONEHEAD. Sorry, I get mad sometimes. The rest of Maryland is very fancy like Newport and the only state where the main sport is jousting. * 'Massachusettsball: "Our chief exports are tea, seafood, and obnoxious sports fans."'The state where the revolution began, and also where any sense of American enthusiasm ended. He also invented basketball, and also likes staring at birds. He taxes literally everything. And Harvard, spirit of America my ass! But on the plus side, they don't need red lobster since their at seafood waters. Home to the top 3 most Irish towns and also, where packaged frozen foods were invented. * 'Michigancube: "Cereal and serial." 'A lot of nice people and the Detroit's no longer bankrupt. (but a lot of shootings and still in the dumps). And Eminem. Also, in that state your never more than 8 miles, no, 6 miles from a lake. ** 'Yooperball: "Mitä? I'm not Michigan's clay! Perkele!" '''Also known as '''Superiorball and Ontonagonball. They are a lot like Finlandball, which is a good thing in case the commies decide to invade from the north, and Canada collapses. In fact, 6 of their counties have the largest reported ethnicity as Finnish. What about Alaska? * Minnesotaball: "Too nice not to elect douchebag governors." 'Likes to go up north to the cabin in the summer and play hockey in the winter. (most normal when it comes to seasons). Also my largest mall (but not for too much longer). And most golfers per capital plus, their state flower can last as long as 100 years (which is probably longer than most nations can last). * 'Mississippiball: "We're gonna need a bigger Bible Belt." 'He is very redneck; probably even worse than Alabama on this front. The state that sleeps with everybody. He has plenty of catfish, crayfish, and okra too. Also the most obese state and where shoes were first sold in pairs. * 'Missouriball: "We're number one.... In meth." 'Home of St. Louis, Kansas City, a huge arch, crystal meth, and civil unrest. I'm worried about him. It's remarkably unremarkable. * 'Montanaball: "Speed limits don't matter when you're drunk." 'Nothing bad ever happens there. Scratch that. (Virtually) NOTHING ever happens here. Plus any type of animal with antlers outnumbers humans. Also, where letter bombs come from. * 'Nebraskaball:" Footballs, drawls, and overalls." Most homes with indoor plumbing. Also Omaha, but who gives a fuck? Also, where Arbor Day began. ...And Earth Day as well. its like kansas, except the corn farmers are on drugs * Nevadaball: "No laws, no problem! Well except for all the murders." 'Home of Area 51, Las Vegas (Home of the Pawn Stars), prostitution, and organized crime. In other words, great. UFOs crash here and the biggest shrimp consumers. * 'New Hampshireball: "Half hippie, half French, all upper-class." The closest state to libertarian. And the freest state in New England. Includes New England's highest point. Also where state lotteries, public libraries, and legal gay marriage began. You could say there beatniks and also, where the first potato was planted in me. * New Jerseyball: "G.T.L. Guidos, turnpikes, leeching off New York." And to think their the first to ratify our bill of rights. Their only purpose is to be made fun of. Doesn't help them that they have the largest pipe organ ever built. And its shockingly liberal. The only thing good there is Atlantic City for geezers to gamble. He is my most densely populated state ( but not for long). But on the plus side, he does have some decent beaches (at least the syringe-free ones) and good tomatoes too. They don't call him the Garden State for nothing, and he's also got the most diners in me. * New Mexicoball: "Like regular Mexico, but with more UFOs." 'The title says it all. A lot of Navajos, and my highest spic population. And that Jew Yankovic made a song about its capital. Home of our first Nuclear testing. * 'New Yorkball: "Where the most astronauts come from." 'Mostly rural, besides the City, Albany, and Buffalo. And the state's less than 1% covered in piss and trash. The beautiful Niagara Falls is located upstate, but the Canada part is the better half. Seinfeld and Friends happened here.. Also, the first producers of packaged toilet paper. ** 'New York Cityball: "World's fourteenth largest city, but first in largest egos." Concrete jungle where dreams are made of! Because of him that other countryballs thinks that I am egocentric. Unlike Chicago, NYC actually wants to leave New York. Only city not developed from a single county (There are five in total: New York/Manhattan, Kings/Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx and Richmond/Staten Island!). Also where most of the fighting take place, where most of the superheroes and around half of the supervillains in Marvel came from (If so, why is Marvel's depiction of NYC in such a good shape, better than the actual you?) Hey son, did I ever tell you when the mayor tried to sell the city back to the Indians? * North Carolinaball: "First in flight and in lung cancer." 'South Carolina's less corrupt and higher-elevated brother. First in universities, but 48th in education, next to Alabama and West Virginia, and most in furniture (not press board either). Your largest city and it's county are named after King George III's wife (Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz), yet ironically, Mecklenburg County is the first to declare independence, on May 20, 1775. Decent move, son. * 'North Dakotaball: "We are better than South Dakota." 'A very long drive from wherever you live.They're just kinda there. Also has many freedoms for staying out of politics for so long. Plus where Fargo is (love the movie). The lesser Dakota. But still, all the best license plates haven't been taken yet, you can still take some while you can. And uh... well, the nations largest genitalia. It's like Canada, but without the free healthcare. * 'OhioRawr: "People care about me at election time. OHIO STRONK!" Half son, half pet. Fascinatingly cold. We don't know how they survive up there. Also created the NFL (well, sort of), A whole lot of corn. Shit, he's the most fucking likely to fucking curse, dicks. Home of the only person who was both a senator and an astronaut, John Glenn. * Oklahomaball: "Ten days tornado free." 'Also known as North Texas. Home of EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN TORNADO! (Well, almost, Texas still holds the title). Along with it being home to the 2nd most Native Americans there after Texas. Still, he made the Louisiana purchase cheaper because of all the rednecks and tornadoes. * 'Oregonball: "Dreadlocks on Caucasians" Likes to claim they have more freedoms (due to where the pioneers came to), when in reality, California's toxins just got to their head (And the other state with the wacky tobaccy). But they still have some green energy the last government gave me. But for some reason they won't let you pump your own gas. Contains the most strip clubs per capita. * Pennsylvaniaball: "Even our Amish will fight you." 'Home of the former capital city, Philadelphia. Don't forget about the steel that came from Pittsburgh. Hall n' Oates are from here. Donald Trump was elected to represent the citizens of Pittsburgh, not Paris. Wait, no, Pittsburgh voted for Clinton. ** 'Philadelphiaball: "Yo! Adrian!" ' Most of Pennsylvania's culture, and money, come from here. He's torn on the issue of becoming a state of his own, like Chicagoball, but some are grateful and want him to be a state, like New York Cityball. * 'Puerto Ricoball: "That's what happens when your loans are all over the place." 'He will probably become the 51st state, but DC jumps the gun too much. Voted to be the 51st state again lately. Full of Latin Americans who call us gringos. Too many loans. Honestly. He also made the hit song "Despacito" surpassing South Koreaball's "Gangnam Style", Im proud you son papa loves you. * 'Rhode Islandball: "No seriously! We're a state!" 'Not really an island. Also liberal and dinky. He has oysters too. Home of Family Guy and most weed smokers. Great if you like coffee milk. Last of the original thirteen states who ratified the Constitution, yet asked for 21 amendments! Full name is "State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations." the states like a miniature new jeresy. but much better. and they get freedom points for having no car inspecting. * 'South Carolinaball: "Still accepting Confederate dollars." The only state in the south that can keep their head (Although there was a shooting). Home of baptist churches, confederate flags, and historic towns which are the safest places in the state. Also created a dance and a candy bar in the same city. And they're still a little racist, yet they are the most polite state. Recently, they've been dealing with people who send contraband into the slammer with drones. * South Dakotaball: "At least we're not the north side." ''' Like India, cattle outnumber people 4 to 1. It has the mountain with our four former (and best) presidents of the past, and petrified wood. Definitely not Rapid. Sioux Falls sounds as though a particular Benson family screwed the city up. * '''Tennesseeball: "Where white people's music comes from. 'Jack Daniels is from here. Country music as fuck, literally. Where bluegrass music originated. Frequently on fire. And Evil Dead took place here! Also, the capital is buried between its walls. * 'Texasball: "Everything's bigger, especially our championships." 'We send our astronauts to space here (Houston, also the fourth largest city in the US.). Has the largest metropolis in the entire South, the DFW. And is it my fault that I always get you mixed up with Chile? JUST CHANGE YOUR FLAG. Gosh. * 'Utahball: "Multiple homeland wives." 'Home of those people who come up to your door and talk to you about Jesus (basically Mitt Romney). If I even Balkanize (pfft, right!), he'll always be the Holy State of Deseret (Really, Utah is the sacred ground for Mormons). The biggest jell-o consumers. * 'Vermontball: "Gay marriages on maple syrup farms." 'Home of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, craft brew, and maple syrup. What's that nail of Quebec (the northern parts of Grand Isle County) doing in your territory? and their capital surprisingly doesn't have a McDonald's (for now). The only non-founding state (and fourteenth overall) who ratified the constitution. Has a state capital population of 7855, and a largest city population of 42,452, both values being the smallest values of any state. WTF is wrong with you? * 'Virginiaball: "From the centre of civilization, to Hicksville in twenty minutes flat." When you stop seeing Howard Johnson's and start seeing Stucky's, you know you are there. They like football. Also covered in trees. Northern area sucks ass though. Their only notable area is Hampton Roads and they have the most vanity license plates. Where most of our presidents come from. It's 42,000 square miles of dc suburbs. and they cant shut the fuck up about Washington. They do have the largest military shipyards, in Norfolk. Guy's also awesomely weird, with every city administered separately from its nearby counties. * Washingtonball: "Richer hippies than Oregon." 'Never to be confused with the capital or the president. Home of Microsoft. And grunge. And Starbucks. And the Seahawks. Shucks, it's the least likely state to gosh darn curse. Also, where Fathers' Day began. He is also fan of soccer. * 'West Virginiaball: "The inbred love child of Virginia and D.C." They got football, basketball, incest, matches, bestiality, rigged voting machines, and of course country roads, miners, and mountaineers. It's pretty much the nation's mental asylum. Home of mothers day. The least supportive state to the Paris Accords (50-55% support), yet still a majority, though. Wrong direction, Donald Trump. Your views don't represent any one state, only one-third of conservative Republicans. * Wisconsinball: "It's too cold to be sober." 'Cheese hats, Miller, and Schlitz too. This state really goes for the gusto. Slender Man Stabbings? What Slender Man? And the hamburger hall of fame. * 'Wyomingball: "We don't have any gay cowboys, alright?" '''Least populated state. Practically nobody lives here, give or take 586,107. Nobody cares about Cheyenne (the ethnicity, not really; your state capital, definitely), they all care about Yellowstone and its catastrophic super-volcano! in fact the state's so empty, you could put their entire population in 3 NASCAR stadiums. '''Territories * American Samoaball: "Too obscure, even compared to the independent Samoa." You've probably never heard of them. Last untouched paradise in the South Pacific Ocean. Birth place of Troy Palalamu. Lives a day behind his brother Samoaball. * [[Baker Islandball|'Baker Islandball']]: "Inhabitable WW2 Cook Island" 'Nope, no bakers and pastries found here. Must be the place of Mr. Krabs though because his flag has a crab in it. * 'Guamball: "Latte stone pillars? What the hell is that?"'Also once Russian territory. The only place in America alongside the Mariana Islands that North Korea has any hope of touching. Wait a minute, is that a jellyfish on your head!? PUT IT DOWN!!!! Damn it Guam, it is not a toy!!!!! Looks like North Korea is threatening him. Don't worry little guy, I'll protect you! * [[Howland Islandball|'Howland Islandball]]: "A lighthouse of a wasteland." 'That eroding island with a collapsed building. No use at all, but still fun to have. Amelia Earheart was rumored to have landed here (but she disappeared) so we have a lighthouse named after her. * [[Jarvis Islandball|'Jarvis Islandball]]: "Coral? Island? Or both?" 'Iron Man's chest landed here. Nah, just kidding. It's just the name. * [[Johnston Atollball|'Johnston Atollball]]: "Atoll with a base. Scary?" 'Abandoned military base in the Pacific. I store my agent orange here. Its only a lighthouse now. * [[Kingman Reefball|'Kingman Reefball]]: "Even lesser than an Atoll." Hmm, Show MoreShow Fewermust be where Poseidon lives. Has a population of one young coconut seed. * [[Midway Atollball|'Midway Atollball']]: "Midway between Asia and Hawaii." Site of a famous World War II battle: My carriers vs Kamikaze's carriers and I sank all his! * [[Navassa Islandball|'Navassa Islandball:']]' "The only contested piece of land of the United States." '''Empty island where we have a radar and an empty lighthouse in. Claimed by Haitiball, but just in case, right? * [[Northern Mariana Islandsball|'Northern Mariana Islandsball']]: '"The Mariana Trench should be somewhere near here."' Guam's sibling in the north. Choose to join me politically, good boy son. Good boy. * [[Palmyra Atollball|'Palmyra Atollball']]: '"There can only be two Palmyras."' Nope, not the one ISISball destroyed in Syriaball (that's not even an atoll, just the Palmyra ruins). Originally part of Hawaii when he was still a territory. * 'Virgin Islandsball:' '"They haven't got laid!"' My poor son, you're doomed. And where a famous basketball player was born. Want to be a state? Be a part of Puerto Rico first! also, this is as close you will ever get to South America without a passport. * [[Wake Islandball|'Wake Islandball']]: '"The Wake-up call of my day."' Naval base. Off-limits to civilians! Where America's day begins. * [[United States Antarcticaball|'United States Antarticaball']]: '"Definitely colder than Alaska."''' Soon-to-be-made claim on Antarcticaball because I totally have the right to do so while other countryballs can't (Wait, Russia can... Fuck.). Obviously. Fuck your claims guys. Let's try Marie Byrd Land. Gallery Images Nazi zombies by Kesha.jpg USA_calm_countryside.png USA card.png The_3_Compadres.png 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png MeanwhileinNorthAmerica.png Allies - World War 2.png SuperSmashPolandball.png Polandball46.png FEGm8Pm.png SGEXh8v.png MuricaTHEYBLEWITUP.png Mapa Polandball de Latinoamérica.png The Cartel.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png 1170959 223606954461218 633670429 n.jpg FxiIu8B.png Comic 5.jpg Download.jpg 734839 123081847860125 1037531438 n.png USAballtourist.png Opera Mundi new.png Dl1QNfm.png Pakjesavond.png|as Amerigo the Horse Da_Polandball_crew.png Sele Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Cold War II.png A_little_group.png KshWhxFF1AmxD2ktsZ MhQeV-cQQc pdtTiZra5xjr4.jpg B5ORjfe.png WRvqdRh.png DEYyRS6.png UaH0Zuk.png VZg6uNu.png EKYLWho.png Game Time.png PBolNLS.png JvGvJ3h.png ZtlikzY.png 8ioDL35.png 2G0l2Vj.png Thats_not_Greenland.png 10431533 367041426834984 7251686097792848536 n.jpg NC heritage.jpg USATutorial.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 줄타기 A feat of diplomacy.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 1426174 712200535490316 1513367949 n.jpg Polandball_Planet.png 226846.jpg Striking_Similarities.png Comics Kulcg45l3w801.png BcvU7jS.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 06y918q14m601.png Murica-Oil.jpg Vwerz7q.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png Christmas Time.png MvneCBr.png VJMLHH9.png 7iOCDHF.png Why Murica has Sunglasses.png LF7vzqi.png KroVa47.png What's tallest?.png NEIN world wars.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Real Independence.png Invest in Philippines.jpg YEB9gLl.png 2sNPvkR.png XuiDdNl.png UbqjtMV.png Europe likes rotten things.png Reddit_koleye_America_goes_on_holiday.png|America goes on holiday (koleye) Reddit_Marcopolo325_That_Rebel_Spirit.png|That Rebel Spirit (Marcopolo325) Mex_-_USA.png Natural Order Ruined.png Mexico_-_Canada_-_USA.png Tiny NK.png B7RPul6.png USUF7s3.png Geopoliphysics.jpg Useless UN.jpg Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png|Brief History of Okinawa 21 - Shimipan.png Los Piñatas.png Another World War.jpg Business and Pleasure.gif Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG Invasion of Iceland.png|Invasion of Iceland TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png|Istanbul, not Constantinople Russia's meaning.png|Russia's Meaning Atomic Energy.jpg This will be easy.jpg Here's Murica.png Useful Military Inventions.png Titanic.jpg 23rd time's a charm.png|23rd time's a charm Neighbors.png Anagrams.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png|Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon South and North 1945-2014.png 97Z5vsy.png Bloody Yanks.png You hang up first.jpg Sicily pizza.jpg 480px-Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa-0.png 2e9369 4898042.jpg Murica.png ISISvsRussia.jpg PDkyXj7.png Canadarm.png Holy Profit.jpg Sunglasses.png USA's Hero.png Laos can into neutrality.png PHGveVU.png France&MuricaReconcile.png AdBHgOT.png Expectations.jpg 2tZfASk.png Latvia&MuricaChristmas.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Eesti17 copy.png HungryHungryMurica.png Peru or Canada.png Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png MuricamakesIsraeldisappear.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg 맥주Beer.png Mexico&MuricaPlayDrums.jpg WAR WAR.jpg MrFreedom.jpg Cant Defeat Cuba.png AlaskanPurchase.png 10349945 1575992612612877 4985686384444446833 n.png Germany&Murica copy.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg Borkpocalipse 2.png Borkpocalipse the beginning.png Tear down this wall.png EuroPolandball 2.png Je suis charlie.png America's Flying Machine.jpg Respect the innocent dead.png OD2DnP2.png America Wins.jpg Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Puerto Rico statehood.png Like father like son.png America true friend.png 56397009.png Sherrif SURINAAAME.png Climate changes.jpg ..pole.. dancing.jpg Good guy canada.jpg Atheists.png A british christmas.jpg America cannot into flags.jpg Too far.jpg Gib gold.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg America is a giant fatass.png YmxC5DA.png DCoHqBy.png XHeQXqJ.png DTcPfFC.png Who Saved the World??.jpg Egypt.png PYwo2fd.png CTG40mJ.png RdnMqmb.png VLlqPmm.png HNsqEZI.png Jq65TIR.png 9tAVniv.png Invasions.png GwmOuXl.png XQD9OeL.png 0RSm19f.png Npb54LG.png Just the Same.jpg 0UrF2nI.png WyRGUkq.png Different English.jpg NLgkwzk.png Y8nzup1.png DC3NZuW.png K1gBMsf.png H9WMXUC.png Ikv3YlN.png B1JSBar.png QOKfx6X.png YF85Z9b.png How It Began.png RzTDWbi.png.png EtAWiAt.png Sfi9nny.png TGjjI9I.png Ryx1wcf.png ItVE5rw.png Z1tvf5E.png File:Polan breaks sanity.png Gl7oCsM.png Mn0gWn6.png Too far.jpg Gib gold.jpg Saudi Arabia Life.png Nigeria is of Genius.png MuricamakesIsraeldisappear.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Murica.png 1170750 10151810223455708 666213736 n.jpg AMexicanChristmas.png 1391778 594159813998894 95523759 n.png Wish upon a UN.png 2cHmElf.png Babysitting Texasball.png United States Marinesball.png 0UrF2nI.png HNsqEZI.png 1379406 319403188200162 869029743 n.jpg Asia is for Asians (2).png StatesborobalImage.jpg Al2ek3uwe48x.png WyRGUkq.png Mixed Messages (redux).png Destroy.png Nobody Invades Antarctica.png Reddit koleye America goes on holiday.png ZBzO8.png 0MR4cbA.png Canadarm.png 'Murica needs to be cheered up.jpg ISISvsRussia.jpg Reddit Methi Zhōngguó Needs Help.png ErOnm2w.png Neighbours.png Perfect Match.png 1383159 671301066213895 657141320 n.png AlaskanPurchase.png DCoHqBy.png 1394450 449925791792717 1196116684 n.png 1396054 658004367565217 1292417008 n.jpg Mexico - Canada - USA.png Cook Islands can into fun top-level-domain.png Crowded.jpg Summer.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg 1391728 444635348980462 370081917 n.jpg 1382969 648916058474048 1464955260 n.png 1383582 683824781628190 346017659 n.png 1236817 10153197456515483 944844508 n.png 1234291 635360026496437 1378045395 n.png Germany&Murica copy.png 10459043 729400453793744 1110529487686079071 o.png Jq65TIR.png 1174592 10201565853299121 457048712 n.jpg 11104234 1638228373063831 683940139 n.jpg 1375035 452476568204306 1738970810 n.png 1425759 450062575104406 1795497831 n.png 1234056 610847718955369 220827168 n.png 2JKv1QA.gif The Gift.jpg DC3NZuW.png GE Cant Into Airplanes.png Shades of Red.png VLlqPmm.png America is a giant fatass.png Too far.jpg Its Chile.png MuricamakesIsraeldisappear.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Murica.png 1391778 594159813998894 95523759 n.png AMexicanChristmas.png New Shirt.png 1170750 10151810223455708 666213736 n.jpg Survivors.png Wish upon a UN.png HNsqEZI.png G2JPDVu.png 1379406 319403188200162 869029743 n.jpg Asia is for Asians (2).png 96ibNBp.png WyRGUkq.png South Africa can into Donut.png SIKYe5N.png Food.png Illegal Aliens.png zq9qpnk.jpg u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png Sd06SiH.png fLVliUe.png Qb45NCS.png N3nWRMn.png Germany in Disneyland.png ToiletLand.jpg S6ukqVN.png U0VkdN5.png NXV7Cf3.png 'mtXA6m4.png Y59naFX.png KDj7zER.png WkjjRcW.png 'jOV7wo6.png CjE6u1K.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 's2chH6I.png Pf3bJur.png 'gqxr9g0.png IlToH8D.png BJ4gO0l.png EJNxCYw.png 2Accbzc.png 2zYuDBH.png GbS4Uhr.png North African Campaign.png Israel op Best.png Americanfreedom.png VPAePlc.png 'gLC2v2I.png BckPBvD.png 63ZNlUE.png Gx7ns4m.png 'tyYE85V.png 'dfChzo9.png 'ikRirdR.png 'w5bXUJi.png Gi8Kt1N.png 'ydMcs00.png 'qbEAmMC.png Br0jrGh.png Ll56ZnX.png Go Game.png 'pEqSpSN.png 4ONYlGu.png 'tSQgQ4R.png 'eRi1gkC.png HWN6Zn3.png TAwaime.png Q4D0pUT.png 'eI7HOiR.png kUxvOdI.png EOzEtrb.png 5PdsVGS.png 2zmxWiN.gif FO85LzY.png 'pBu0vaZ.png MyFJetr.png VoNkUek.png Expectaionss.jpg 'g7k3hC3.png RSa7BwK.png TvJ9sb7.png 5ePeOCz.png OOOIV1F.png 'xbQTNM1.png 'b1VflF3.png 'fcPZVv6.png 'gfjIpA5.png KSwZuu3.png T6vjHm8.png FFzwTVp.png 'rVc7Klw.png AwdO2W5.png 'oTqj9gB.png 'n3aBUN5.png MuGPEAM.png JHqrPLJ.png Cat People.jpg Yugoslav sob story.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg fPCaZZT.png XLnjzgW.png 5ZXR1m8.png 7VFQfPr.png GNseylU.png NreqCis.png 1vt3Nw1.png ylx0JHp.png 4ovtIU5.png 5cYBjPz.png Q2svoRX.png JIxokLT.png TtfwtuD.png Hacking.png XyVOUIq.png National pride.png BImeqKA.png CNEgqoD.png p4hXCt7.png 1. Has, or is.png 9. Party at Pennsylvania's.png LmLRn5a.jpg Whats the Difference.png How to fly.jpg ErQuQ4s.png USA_vs_Europe.png|Some differences between USA and Europe At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Always the First.png Hard Work.png LGBT Murica.png Shark!!.png Tsunami.png Planet Destroyers.png Ups and Downs.png Approval Rating.png Inventions.png Reds are Enemies.png Oil Oil.png Names for Turkey.png Murica's Sunglasses.png Not Family.png Trip to Paris.png Just Normal Day.png Polluters.png German Heritage.png Greener World.png Best Tanks.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Lithuania Suicide.png Enough Reasons.png Freedumb.png Murica Being Nice.png No One Listens.png Metric System.png Liberate Canada.png Here Comes The Plane.png Commie Race.png Great and Grand.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Canada Why.png Canada Good at Warfare.png July in Diff Countries.png Where Is It.png Stalker.png Burgerland.png Lose Some Weight.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Hipster Life.png Poor Phil.png No Enemies.png War Flags.png Insane Enemies.png Wall Remover.png Phil's All Good.png Canada's Club.png The Opposites.png Syria's Father.png The Real Scare.png Translated Already.jpg Another SH Lover.png Whos The Coldest.png End War.jpg Democratics are Commies.png Were Brothers.jpg Kangaroo Court.jpg Stupid Europeans.png The 3 Gifts.png The Manliest.png France In Space.png Past is Past.png Mute Party.png I Do What I Want.jpg Who's Responsible.png Relationships.png Take Them Back.jpg History of Phil.jpg No Coastline.png Do Not Cross.png Portugal Suicide.png My History.png Eat Fruits.png Being Rhetorical.jpg Benham Rise Mine.png The Chase.jpg Different Gamers.png Old School.png Now Smaller.png Footsteps of Greatness.png You Can't Win.png Bad Neighbor.png Best Potato.png Misconceptions.png Border Surgeon.png Official Languages.png Hibernian Blood.png Logical English.jpg Map Contest.png Scary Dream.png Diversity Plox.png The Middle of America.png ZAQunr6.png Gifs USAvsJapan gif final with peace.gif The iMurica!!.gif Tumblr_mwdiap1GFT1szo7eyo1_1280.gif See also *Facebook page ar:الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية الكرة uk:США cs:USAball de:USAkugel es:EUAball fr:ÉUAballe it:USAball ko:미국공 nl:VSAbal pl:USAball pt:EUAball ru:США sco:USAball zh:美國球 Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Olympic Host Category:G20 Category:Homosex Lovers Category:America Category:ISISball Haters Category:UNball Category:NATOball Category:OSCEball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Republic Category:North America Category:Countryballs Category:ISIS Removers Category:World Cup Host